This invention relates in general to pulse-jet engines and more particularly to an improved tail section associated therewith.
Various reaction thrust engines for propelling missiles, aircraft and other vehicles through the atmosphere are well known. Many improvements have been heretofore proposed for such engines in an effort to improve operational efficiency under different conditions such as air speed, altitude and atmospheric pressure. Generally, such improvements involve relatively complex controls and valve arrangements which significantly increase production, maintenance and repair costs, and also introduce other operational problems.
It is also generally acknowledged in the art that ramjet types of reaction thrust engines as heretofore known are superior to other reaction thrust propulsion engines below a limiting altitude.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an improved reaction thrust engine that is less costly and yet provides for operational efficiency under widely varying operational conditions, such as air speed and altitude.
It is a further object in accordance with the foregoing object to provide a reaction thrust engine having the advantages of a ram-jet engine at lower altitudes and yet providing operational capabilities at higher altitudes substantially surpassing that of a ram-jet engine.